User blog:TCalderon/Lord Frieza vs Emperor Palpatine
Hey everyone. This is the first rap battle I've ever written (at least for the sole purpose of showing it to other people). So, if it's kinda shoddy, that'd be why. I dunno if I'll publish regularly (work, and all that jazz), but I DO have an idea for what the potential next battle would be. But, we'll see how that goes! Until then, enjoy this rap battle between two planet destroying galactic emperors! ---- LORD FRIEZA! VS. ''' '''EMPEROR PALPATINE! BEGIN! Frieza: I am Lord Frieza, the greatest in the universe! I’m gonna kill this old man, and leave him wrapped up in a hearse! ''' '''You’re so high up in the clouds, I’d think you’re living up in Bespin! You can't intimidate with your ballerina death-spin! You need a Death Star to blow up a single planet, Whereas I can do the same with just my fingertips, so can it! You’re puny in my eyes, not even a match for Krillin Have Zarbon and Dodoria take you, while I’m in my ship chillin’ Even if somehow you killed me, don’t go around boasting For I’ll just come back to haunt you when I become Golden! I’ve proven myself to be the better, so bow before your new ruler! Before I burn you like my brother, then we’ll see who’s truly cooler! Palpatine: Have you ever heard the tragedy of Frieza the Foolish? He was in for a beating when it's Palpatine he duels with! I manipulated all the Jedi, while you’re toying with some monkeys It’ll take more than just laser balls for you to ever stun me! You always whine and pout when your plans aren’t going well Such a pathetic specimen; I’d rather battle Cell! My lightning alone could dispatch your puny Ginyu Force Leaving your more forgotten than your earlier forms! Search your feelings! You’ll know it to be true, you little prick! Genocide your whole army, like it’s Order 66! You best be bowing down; I’m the villain of the hour! And I’ll be winning this battle with UNLIMITED POWER! Frieza: Must be easy talking shit when you’re sitting on your chair! Vader's doing all the dirty work; you're just kinda sitting there! I don’t need to use the force; seems you’ve already choked! I’ll slice your ass in half, you Supreme Leader JOKE! When Bardock rebelled, I blew him up without a hitch When Anakin rebelled? He dropped your ass like a bitch! The Dark Side is in jeopardy; I’ll leave your head severed! If not for Episode 3, you would not be remembered! ''' '''Palpatine: Slicing me in half? That seems like a huge risk, Since you did that shit to yourself with your Destructo Disk! I bet you’re thinking all those jokes of yours are Golden, Frieza But with my lightsaber intact, I’ll slice up and roast you like a pizza! This is almost as funny as Goku smacking you around You think yourself to be highest, but I’ve the villainous highground! It’s clear that I’ve won, I can tell you’re feeling pissed, Not even the Dragon Balls could wish you back from this! WHO WON?! WHO’S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! Category:Blog posts